


Random Kradam Hugs

by gracefulally



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-29
Updated: 2009-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen random Kradam (Kris Allen/Adam Lambert) Hugs written for the Livejournal 15hugs challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Kradam Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Current Count: 5/15

## Prompt #1: Teddy Bear

"You're, like...like, a big teddy bear."

Okay. Kris is definitely beyond drunk at this point. "What?" Adam replies with a laugh.

"Mmm," Kris murmurs. He stumbles and clings tighter to Adam's middle. Adam's too tall for Kris to sling an arm over his shoulder. Kris's solution is to hang-on for dear life. "Not a teddy bear. A--a panda. Yeah, a panda."

Adam's eyes crinkle as his face scrunches in amused bewilderment. "I'm a panda?"

Kris's face inches Adam's shirt up and down as he nods against Adam's ribs. "Like, you're soft and warm and huggable and stuff, but you're totally bigger than a little teddy bear...and too nice to be a grumpy bear. Pandas aren't grumpy bears."

Adam looks toward the night sky and shakes his head. He should have cut Kris off earlier than ten minutes ago, but Adam's not a babysitter. Kris should know his limits. He's a grown boy.

On the bright side, Kris hasn't gotten sick (yet) and Adam has to admit: Kris Allen is a hilarious drunk.

Adam scoffs. "Are you saying I'm fat?" he huffs down at Kris with a facetious frown.

"No!" Kris shouts and draws sidelong looks from other pedestrians. "No, you are _not_ fat!" he continues -- it's an angry toddler-like tone -- and shakes his head, which feels more like he's nuzzling Adam's chest than just disagreeing. "Pandas aren't fat. They're fluffy."

"So, _I'm_ fluffy?"

"No! You're--you're...awesome. Totally awesome, man. Totally."

Adam tosses his head back to laugh as they round a corner, which sends Kris crashing up against him once more. Adam doesn't mind.

The black studio SUV is now in view. Adam snickers. He's imagining the handler's face when she sees how far gone this kid is.

"Kris, you are not allowed to have this many Apple Pucker Fuckers ever again."

* * *

## Prompt #2: Glomp!

They made the Top 12. They made the Top 12! _They made the Top 12._

Kris feigns taking a seat on his silver stool as the show closes. Sitting really isn't an option when he's bouncing on his feet like an antsy little kid on Christmas morning.

America voted for him! And Allison! And Adam! It's not too surprising that Adam and Allison made it through, but Kris is stunned to be included in that list of amazingly talented people. He needs someone to pinch his arm so he knows this is actually happening.

Seriously, is this real life?

Kris's left hand is holding his right fist to his face as he takes strained breaths, trying to not the cry out of sheer joy. He grins wide and his feet fidget when a smiling Adam glances in his direction.

Seacrest points the audience's attention to the screen showing clips of Group 3 and finally releases Adam. The cameras soon pan away. Kris waits all of two seconds before he darts from the stools and slams into his laughing roommate's open arms like a giddy cannonball of hugs.

* * *

## Prompt #7: Hold me tight

Adam's hands are shaking when he takes his bow from the meeting. There's a familiar foul taste of contempt in his mouth that disgusts him. Reality TV producers have once again prove their "bastard coated bastards" status but, he reserves the ridicule for himself. He's allowed them to damage his perpetually positive mindset by drumming up some old wounds that would never heal enough to become scars. All he wants to do is immerse himself in hot water, bath salts, and candlelight, but first he has to face the young man waiting for him by the elevators.

The short hall leading back to the reception area stretches before him like a walk of fire. Adam braves the distance and reels-in the glumness from his attitude and gate. He gives the receptionist a bright smile and a spirited farewell before he pushes through the suite's glass doors.

Kris is immediately on his feet. "What did they say?"

"Oh, nothing that I shouldn't have seen coming," Adam replies with a shrug. He crosses to the elevators and jabs a finger at the 'down' button.

Adam forces a weak smile when Kris moves closer. "Like what?" Kris earnestly prompts. His voice deepens with concern when Adam doesn't answer. "Like what, Adam? Are they mad?"

A comforting hand quickly finds the back of Adam's elbow. "Are you okay?"

Adam breathes out a dejected sigh. Kris's grip on his arm clamps down.

"They think it would be good TV if I did confessional about my sexuality and the other guy in the pictures."

Adam's eyelids flutter closed and he feels a swelling of want in his chest when Kris instinctively lunges forward to embrace him. Adam returns the tight squeeze, but resists the urge to rest his cheek on the fluffy brown hair that's teasing his neck. Kris seems determined to hug all of the sadness out of the room and clings to Adam until there's a preemptive _ding!_ from an elevator.

A genuine wry smile twitches on Adam's lips when Kris spits out, "So, you told them to 'shove it', right?"

* * *

## Prompt #8: Bear-hug

Kris knows tonight was a disaster. He feels jaded enough to punch a wall, but he's oblivious of the pent-up tension in his body until Adam tightens their embrace after the show. The smothering firm pressure forces Kris to momentarily relax if he wants to breathe. This hug has surpassed the typical allotment of five seconds but Kris doesn't pull away. Crushing pain on thirteen ribs is a welcome distraction to the self-doubt weighing around his neck like a millstone.

"You were so good tonight," Adam quietly gushes.

Kris can't hold in the sardonic laugh that hiccups up from his chest. His fingers bite into synthetic material of Adam's jacket as he struggles to find words other than "No, I wasn't." A grateful "Oh gosh," slips out when another warm body presses against his back to enthusiastically complete the sandwich.

"Group hug of awesome -- only awesome people allowed," Allison's voice crows.

* * *

## Prompt #13: Masterpiece

"So, what do you think? Is it any good?"

Adam's face has gone slack in shock and his mouth is hanging slightly agape. Kris can't decide if this reaction is really good or really, really bad. The wind is knocked from his lungs when Adam starts laughing. The laughing continues until Adam stops to catch his breath.

" _Is it any good?_ Oh my God, Kris! It's amazing! I -- I'm speechless."

Earnest hope bursts in Kris's chest. He drops his feet to the floor and leans forward over his guitar. "Really?" he prompts. "I wasn't sure. I mean, it's so different than the original and everyone and their mom loves the original."

Adam grins and shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. People are going to love this. You give it meaning and make it sound so raw." He chuckles. "Kris, you're going to trump Kanye with his own song."

A smile twitches on Kris's lips. He's not entirely convinced that America will applaud his version of "Heartless". It's a big risk.

"Well, I'm not the first one to cover this. The Fray already have one out there."

"Doesn't it sound anything like yours?"

"Um," Kris murmurs in thought. He shrugs. "Not really."

"Then you _have_ to do this. I'll be upset if you don't."

"Well..." Kris says slowly. He gently set his guitar down on the couch. "I guess I _have_ to do it, now." He's smirking when he pushes himself up to stand. "You'd look pretty dang ridiculous if you were crying over me."

Adam raises one charcoal-black brow. "I am always pretty and I _always_ look ridiculous."

"Never noticed," Kris says with a shrug. He steps forward and throws his arms around Adam. "Thank you," he mutters. "I was worried it sucked."

"You're too straight to suck," Adam fires back and hugs Kris to his chest. "You're going to blow everyone away, including Simon."

Kris sighs and his grip loosens. "Yeah, but is it enough to beat Danny?" he quietly asks.

"Kris," Adam huffs a sigh of his own, "if that doesn't get you into the final two, I'll forfeit."

Kris goes for a hug that's tighter than before. He tips his head back to look up at Adam. "Yeah but then Danny would be," his voices deepens as he mocks Seacrest's enthusiasm, "the _new_ American Idol!"

Mutual giggle fits ensue.


End file.
